Stormy Nightmare
by WholockianThespianFangirl
Summary: Elizabeth extraña a Will y quiere que su hijo lo vea mas seguido, el capitan Jack le hace una propuesta para rescatarlo pero quien la rescata a ella...


**Disclaimer: **los personajes le pertenecen a Disney y a Jerry Bruckheimer, es un sonfic que hice a inspirado en la cancion "i all my dreams i drown" de "the devil's carnival" asi que espero que les guste ;D

* * *

**Stormy Nightmare**

Sabía que tenía que esperas 10 años para volver a ver a Will, sabía que ese era el precio que debía pagar para que se mantuviera con vida, nuestro hijo el cual solo había visto una vez siempre me pedía que le contara sobre los piratas, la verdad no llevábamos una vida mala, pero extrañábamos mucho a Will. Un día vi un barco que no era el holandés errante, tenía banderas negras y me imagine quien seria, así que espere hasta que se acercara a la orilla

- Elizabeth – me saludo

- capitán Sparrow, hace cuanto

- más de diez años – vio a Will – y mini Will, vengo aquí porque te propongo un trato

- otra vez metido en problemas, no lo creo, no pienso arriesgar otra vez mi vida o la de mi hijo

- pues creo que tendrás que pensar eso dos vece ya que no soy yo el que exactamente está metido en problemas, es tu capitán Turner, sin una buena tripulación el gobierno de Inglaterra quiere hacerlo ya sabes… desaparecer – hace mucho que no subía en un barco se sentiría extraño, pero tenía que hacer lo que sea para salvar a Will

- y tú que recibes a cambio

- piensa esto derrotamos a los de Inglaterra y puedo andar libremente sin que me quieran ahorcar

- pero no puedo dejar a mi hijo

- que venga, tiene sangre pirata y lo sabes Elizabeth, ven aquí, haz escuchado las historias de piratas

- sí, siempre me las cuenta mi mamá, tu eres el capitán Jack Sparrow

- exacto y que no se te olvide lo de capitán, que dices si te digo que podrás vivir una de esas aventuras de piratas

- vamos mami a salvar a papá – se acercó a mi

- está bien, pero nada de engaños Sparrow

Nos fuimos antes del atardecer y se veían algunas nubes de tormenta y anocheció mas rápido de lo que esperaba, fui a dormir a Will y me quede dormida yo también, hasta que sentía que el barco se balanceaba bruscamente y el barco se hundió; había tenido una pesadilla, me pude despertar y vi que todo estaba muy tranquilo, salí y Jack no estaba, fui al otro camarote para ver si estaba ahí

- holaa, hay alguien aquí?

- Elizabeth, creía que estabas dormida, ve a dormir es tarde, a menos de que quieras hacer otra cosa dijo volteándose en la silla en la que estaba sentado

- ni lo pienses, es que tuve una pesadilla

- tu vuelve a dormir, todo está tranquilo, solo unas cuantas nubes, pero nada que el Capitán Jack Sparrow no pueda controlar, o ya se te olvido

- sí, recuerdo el día de mi boda

- definitivamente una gran batalla

Me tranquilice y volví con Will para tratar de dormir otra vez, pero volví a tener la misma pesadilla

No sé cuántos días y noches había permanecido despierta ya que la última vez que me trate de dormir había dejado de respirar por un tiempo, no seguiría con vida si Will no me hubiera despertado pero estaba más que cansada, definitivamente no había sido bueno ir a este viaje, necesitaba estar en tierra firme lo más pronto posible para por fin dormir en paz

- hay una leve tormenta en el sur, cuantos días llevas sin dormir! – me regaño – ve con tu hijo ya estamos cerca

- no, siempre que intento dormir sueño que el barco se hunde y me ahogo, puedo hacer otras cosas, y no empieces con tus insinuaciones pero no me hagas ir a dormir

- así piensas volver a ver a Will – tenía razón – aparte tranquila solo fueron dos noches que tuviste la pesadilla y desde ese entonces no has querido volver a dormir, tal vez ya no sueñes eso

- está bien, solo por Will, pero te pido una cosa despiértame si dejo de respirar

- si como digas

Pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer cuando yo volví con Will y me recosté, no sé por qué pero volví a despertar, no había tenido ningún tipo de pesadilla, una leve brisa hizo que las cortinas se alzaran un poco y se deslizaran entre mis piernas y me enrede un poco, voltee a la cama y vi que Will no estaba, seguro estaba en la cubierta, empezaba a amanecer, salí y estaba una fuerte tormenta demasiado viento y lluvia la cuan me forzó a cerrar los ojos

- Will – grite, pero n oía a nadie, ni siquiera a Jack – Will – volví a gritarle para ver si me oía y me respondía pero solo escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia y el viento mientras el barco se movía bruscamente vi una sombra pequeña la cual segura era Will caer por la borda – Will! – grite desesperada y salte tras el – Jack despiértame – trate de decir mientras me sumergía mas en el mar, era una pesadilla pero esta vez no me podía despertar de ella trate de salir de agua pero había como una capa de hielo que trate de romper, pero por más que hacia la lucha no podía, mi cuerpo fue cediendo lentamente ante la falta de oxígeno, esta vez no estaban ni Jack ni Will para salvarme, hice mis últimos intentos de despertar pero era inútil era hora de unirme con el mar de salvar a Will de otra manera diferente, solo espero que el capitán Jack lleve a Will con su padre, él podría ahora salvarlo y tal vez la historia se repetiría, me deje ir lentamente y el agua lleno mis pulmones ahora era el mar para Will…


End file.
